


Шлюха

by Gale_Storm_TormentoR



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gale_Storm_TormentoR/pseuds/Gale_Storm_TormentoR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Слишком поздно для раскаяния, Тор, - очень тихо и внезапно страшно прозвучал голос Локи. - Я всегда тебя любил"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шлюха

Шлюха

Автор: Gale Storm TormentoR

Фэндом: Тор   
Основные персонажи: Тор Одинсон, Локи Лафейсон 

Пэйринг или персонажи: Тор, Локи

Посвящение:  
sttet тебе понравится! 

Примечания автора:  
Жестокое обращение и унижение, для любителей оного.

 

Удар за ударом опять оставляли на худом теле кровоподтёки. От хлёсткой пощёчины треснула нижняя губа. Рывок за волосы, и горячее дыхание взбешённого бога опалило скулу. 

\- Это были мои друзья и знакомые! - Тор был не просто разгневан, его трясло от справедливой злости. - Тебя не смущало, что все они потом смеялись надо мной, потому что младший брат Тора и сын Одина — дешёвая асгардская шлюха?! Шлюха! Брат, ты трахался за моей спиной со всеми, кто оставался на ночь в замке. Почему ты такая порочная тварь, Локи?

Пальцы Тора больно вцепились в подбородок принца. Локи стоял на коленях, низко склонив голову. Рывок за подбородок едва не оторвал ему голову. Тор был взбешён и от этого страшен. Лицо раскраснелось, глаза тёплого небесного оттенка теперь потемнели и метали молнии. 

Локи взглянул своему брату в лицо. Зелёный взгляд был полон ужаса. Он знал, что когда Тор злится, ему лучше не попадаться под горячую руку. Но сейчас Тор был в дикой ярости, поэтому Локи не ждал пощады. Он был готов получить сполна за своё предательство. 

Тор с видимым удовольствием сильно надавил Локи на подбородок, и рот непроизвольно приоткрылся. Даже сейчас, когда разум был отравлен гневом, красота Локи вызывала у громовержца вожделение. Член напрягся буквально за несколько секунд и начал распирать пах. Тор застонал. Расстегнув штаны, он схватил одной рукой Локи за волосы на затылке и бесцеремонно засунул пальцы другой Локи в рот. Протолкнув их до самого горла, он грубо пихал их туда и обратно, крепко удерживая голову принца за прядь волос. Горло Локи напряглось, прозрачная слюна стекала из уголков рта. В глазах выступили слёзы. Локи всхлипывал и давился рвотным спазмом. Вынув пальцы, Тор смочил обильно свой член и вставил брату в рот. 

\- Ты самая сладкая тварь, братец, - зашипел он, вгоняя член поглубже. Локи инстинктивно расслабил горло и нижнюю челюсть, принимая член до конца. 

Тор трахал Локи в рот, вцепившись ему в плечи, наблюдая, как член входит и заходит обратно, между алого кольца губ. Ему нравилось, как Локи сейчас смотрит на него. Слёзы текли по щекам младшего принца, в глазах застыла мольба. 

\- Бери глубже, сука! - Тор ухватил Локи за волосы и толкнулся бёдрами глубже, слыша стон боли и ощущая спазм в горле, судорожно пытавшееся вытолкнуть инородный предмет. 

 

Локи закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как налился и завибрировал фаллос Тора, готовый излить сперму. Удар по лицу, от которого под веками вспыхнуло жёлтое пламя, заставил Локи замычать. Тор удерживал его, и на секунду замерев, зло прошипел:

\- Смотри на меня, тварь! Прямо в глаза, сука! Чтобы я видел в твоих глазах благодарность, а не слёзы. Я твой хозяин, а ты моя шлюха. Раз мне досталась самая непослушная блядина, я буду наказывать тебя день за днём, вновь и вновь! Так что, когда я кончу, ты всё проглотишь, а потом оближешь мне ноги! Понял? 

Локи кивнул. Руки Тора делали ему больно. Он сдавил ему шею, быстро толкаясь в рот набухшим членом. Вены на его теле напряглись, и он кончил, изливая густую солоноватую жидкость, выступившую у Локи на губах. Тор вынул член и стоял тяжело дыша. Локи растёр горло. Он почти без сил упал на пол, сдавленно рыдая и кашляя, когда его лица коснулся сапог. 

\- Ты ничего не забыл, паршивец? - произнёс Тор. Гнев уже отошёл на задний план, но помучить непокорного братца, строившего за его спиной козни, было для него наслаждением. 

Локи убрал со взмокшего лба слипшиеся пряди. Он обхватил руками сапог и прошёлся от носка до голенища языком. Внезапно Тор грубым толчком в грудь отшвырнул его от себя. 

\- Встань, - приказал он. Локи завозился и Тор сам дёрнул его вверх, вывернув худую кисть. - Посмотри на меня!

Локи поднял голову. Покрасневшие веки, отчаяние в глазах, припухшие губы. Тор рассматривал бледное, мокрое от слёз лицо, и невольно любовался тонкими чертами. В который раз красота и покорность младшего брата брала верх над его злобой и желанием ударить Локи побольнее, втоптать в грязь, унизить. Каждый раз, избив и изнасиловав это изящное, словно статуэтка, тело, не увидев ни капли ненависти в потухших глазах, он чувствовал себя всё гаже и гаже.  
Тварь — это он, подчинивший себе брата. Он насильник, мучавший и унижавший его ради собственного удовольствия. 

Когда они были подростками, Тор был на два года старше и уже намного сильнее Локи. Парню не давало покоя сексуальное возбуждение. Локи рос хрупким, изящным, и со спины, на которую спадали длинные чёрные пряди, мог сойти за девчонку. 

Подкараулив однажды Локи в спальне, он зажал ему рот, и бросил безуспешно сопротивлявшегося брата поперёк кровати. Он разорвал на нём одежду и грубо изнасиловал. 

Потом он не мог смотреть, как брат закрывает простынёй узкие бёдра, покрытые синяками и царапинами, а на шёлке ткани проступают пятна крови. Локи вёл себя тихо. Отвращение к себе и покорному брату, наполнили Тора жгучим стыдом и остервенелой злобой. Он ударил несколько раз Локи по лицу, предупредив, что убьёт, если тот кому-нибудь расскажет. 

Локи промолчал. Всё это время он молчал, и ни разу не попросил пощадить его. 

Потом подобные ночи стали обычным делом. Тор заходил к брату в спальню, зажимал рот, и трахал.   
Затем он придумал себе занятие получше. Он мог издеваться над братом, посадив на цепь и заперев в своей комнате — всё равно младшего никто не хватится, все знали, что принц любит одиночество. 

Тор всю ночь измывался над своей жертвой. Ближе к утру он лениво потрахивал разодранный анус. У него самого уже саднило от совокупления член. Когда Локи уходил от него еле живой, Тор находил на своей простыне пятна засохшей крови и рваные дыры. Ткань была разорвана зубами в местах, куда он вжимал голову Локи. 

Но, сколько бы он не насиловал его, тот молчал, а Тору с каждым разом было всё мало, и следы от его грубых стискиваний, от ошейника и ударов плетью, Локи начал скрывать под длинными одеждами. Он был тихой и покорной куклой. Тора без памяти возбуждала эта покорность и слабость. 

Безнаказанность плодила новое насилие. Как-то раз, Тор решил позабавиться. Заткнув брату рот кляпом поплотнее, он растянул его тело на кровати, перехватив лодыжки и запястья верёвкой. Он немного приласкал обездвиженного Локи рукой. Каждый раз доводя его до изнеможения, и не давая кончить. Головка сочилась смазкой, Локи извивался от любого прикосновения, хотя Тор ласкал его довольно грубо и неумело. Через несколько часов, Тору надоело его пытать. Он всё-таки дал брату излиться себе в ладонь. Лизнув нектар его чресел, Тор опьянел от сладкого вкуса. Локи пах, словно земляничное поле осенью. 

Всё это тянулось годы, и оба давно превратились в жертву и палача.   
Тор любил кончать Локи на лицо, размазывая свою сперму по бледным щекам, стекавшую в приоткрытый растрескавшийся рот. И никогда зелень глаз не сверкнула в ответ злобой или укором. 

А сегодня Тор узнал, что вытворял его покорный, стыдливо жавшийся Локи, едва только Тор начинал стягивать с него одеяло.

Его брат бесстыдно предлагал себя всем, побывав в постели каждого его друга, хуже любой потерявшей стыд шлюхи! Тот, кого Тор считал своей покорной игрушкой, отомстил ему, выставив на посмешище. 

Взглянув в глаза брата, Тор разжал пальцы. Локи тут же схватился за посиневшее запястье, растирая его. На его белой нежной коже любой синяк быстро растекался некрасивым сине-лиловым пятном. 

Тор понимал, что теперь нужно что-то делать. Прекратить свои забавы или избавиться от брата. 

\- Слишком поздно для раскаяния, Тор, - очень тихо и внезапно страшно прозвучал голос Локи. - Я всегда тебя любил. Ты насиловал меня и причинял боль, но я знал, что тебе больнее. Ты не хотел признать, что не просто зависишь от меня, и я ждал, когда опомнишься, признаешь, что любишь меня. Но сегодня действительно слишком поздно. Я теперь всего лишь шлюха, и больше не способен любить. 

Тор медленно опустился на мраморный пол. Запустив пальцы в золотистые волосы, он сжал голову, словно его оглушили, и с рыком выдохнул.  
Локи был прав. Чувство бесполезного раскаяния разрывало ему грудь. 

Теперь Локи возвышался над ним: опять тихий, покорный, чистый, благородный... Тор рывком поднялся, подошёл к нему. Локи едва вздрогнул, готовый ко всему. Тор обхватил его руки и уткнулся головой ему в ладони. 

\- Локи, прости... - это было уже не раскаяние, а мольба о помощи. Тор застонал, целуя мягкие бугорки на пальцах с тыльной стороны. 

Локи прикрыл глаза. Веки задрожали от нахлынувшей нежности. Тонкие пальцы скользнули в густые волосы брата. Он первый раз касался его по собственной воле, чувствовал кожей и наслаждался этим. Две крупные слезы скатились из-под плотно закрытых ресниц. 

\- Спасибо, - прошептал Локи, делая шаг назад. Тора что-то дёрнуло за пояс. Он потерял опору и упал, уперевшись коленом в пол.

Тор поднял голову. 

Локи держал в руке кинжал, повернув остриём к себе. Он вытащил его у Тора. Кинжал был направлен в левую сторону груди. Сердце Тора ухнуло вниз, но сам не проронил ни слова. Брат не хотел больше так жить, и Тор был согласен с принятым решением. Оставалось лишь самому назначить себе наказание.

Тор достал из ножен меч. Уперев его концом в пол, расположился возле него на коленях, опираясь на рукоять. 

Это был единственный выход для них обоих. Они не способны забыть ни одну из ночей, наполненную насилием. 

Тор посмотрел на Локи. Тот измучено улыбнулся ему в ответ. Сделал замах, и сдавленно вскрикнул, пробивая себе грудь.

Кинжал вошёл по рукоять. Брови Локи изогнулись от боли, губы побледнели. Рот раскрылся, из него вытекла струйка крови.

Локи захрипел, рухнул на пол. Он попытался вытянуть руку, чтобы коснуться Тора. 

Тор закрыл глаза. 

\- Прощай, мой принц, - произнёс он, скользнув могучей шеей вниз по острию клинка, оставляя бледно-красный мазок на стали. Последние слова вспенились кровью на его губах. В горле булькало.

Судорожно раскрыв рот, Тор застыл. Возле его лица собралась лужа крови. Пальцы на рукояти меча разжались, рука соскользнула вниз, упав рядом с рукой Локи.

Мёртвый хозяин лежал подле своей безропотной шлюхи.


End file.
